This I Promise (A Beast Boy and Raven fan fic)
by DiamondClark
Summary: Raven is gone, or so they thought. Once hearing news of her being alive, Beast Boy will take it to himself to find her. (Starfire x Robin and Kid x Jinx also included)


"RAVEN!" Beast Boy pushed past Slade's drones as darkness enveloped the city.

"Azerath Metrion Zenthos"

"RAVEN STOP!"

Raven's eyes were glazed black and a deep darkness oozed out of her body.

Slade laughed, "Hahaha Yes! YES! Nothing can stop me! NOTHING!"

"STAR!"

Starfire fell out of the sky and hit the ground hard. She was soon surrounded by drones.

Robin began to run to her, desperate to help her.

Beast Boy transformed into a rhino and charged his way through to Raven.

"BB! STOP! IT'S TOO LATE! GET OUT OF THERE BEFORE SHE BLOWS!" Cyborg yelled out to his friend, but Beast Boy ignored him and kept charging.

'No. No No No NO!' he thought, 'It's not too late.'

When he got to her and transformed back and slide to a stop in front of her.

"RAVEN!" he grabbed her arms and shook her.

Slowly, her eyes went back to normal, but her body was still releasing darkness.

"RAVEN STOP THIS! THERE HAS TO BE ANOTHER WAY!"  
>"Beast Boy-"<br>"PLEASE RAVEN! PLEASE!" He begged her, tears triming his eyes.  
>"Beast Boy, I have to do this."<br>"NO! RAVEN PLEASE! WE CAN DO THIS! YOU DON'T HAVE TO DO IT! WE CAN FIND ANOTHER WAY!"

Raven smiled grimly at him, "No Beast Boy...This the only way."

Frowning, he took a look around them and the city.

Everything was in chaos. Underworld creatures rose out from an underworld portal as fire consumed the city.

He hung his head, "I don't want to lose you."

She touched his head, "Sometimes, the hardest thing in life, is having to let it go."

"Raven-"

Suddenly, Raven threw her head back and let out an agonizing scream.

"RAVEN!" Beast Boy tightened his grip on her arms.

She looked back at him, crunching her face in pain, "Beast Boy...I'm...Sorry," She gritted out through her teeth.

All of a sudden he was thrown back as Raven rose into the air.

"NO!"

He was too late.

A sudden flash of darkness burst out and surrounded the city, blinding everyone's sight. By the time it cleared, all the creatures were gone...but so was Raven.

"NO!"

Beast Boy sat up clutching his head.

Tears streamed down his face as the same image repeated over and over in his mind.

Its been 2 months now, and every night he has to watch the same thing, over and over again.

Raven was dead.

He wiped away his tears and jumped down from his bed.

He needed food.

He was the first one up, so he walked over to the fridge and opened it.

Bacon, Eggs, Sausage...gross.

He pushed it all to the side and reached for his tofu.

He pulled it all out and kicked the door shut behind him.

He then set it all out on the counter and began to cook it all up in a pan.

Suddenly, something fell from the counter and hit his foot hard.

"OW! Ow owowowowowowow ooooowwwwwww!" He held his foot and began hoping around, transforming into a different animal each time he passed.

Starfire flew in and giggled, "Friend, Why do you hop around on one foot? Is it, perhaps, an earth game?"

Beast Boy continued to jump around not realizing she was there.

Starfires face lit up, "OH Oh! I shall join in too!" She gleefully clapped before grabbing her own foot and jumping around.

Cyborg walked at that moment and seemed almost unfazed by the fact his friends were jumping around like idiots. What caught his eye was Beast Boys breakfast.

"MMm Hmmm! Nothing beats breakfast in the morning!"

He bee-lined it to Beast Boys breakfast and began scarfing it down.

Halfway through he realized that it was tofu and spit it out, gagging, "BB! You cooking poison again!?"

"DUDE!?" Beast Boy ran over to him, "That was my breakfast man!"

"Well then you owe me for saving your life. Nobody could eat that without dying." Cyborg said smugly.

"Well at least its better than eating your disgusting dead creatures!"

"Woo Man! DO NOT DIS THE BACON!"

Beast Boy and Cyborg began their heated argument as Starfire continued to hop around in the air this time, while making weird faces.

"Hey guys what's this?"

Robin bent down to pick up what had hit Beast Boy in the foot and everyone turned, finally realizing Robin had snuck in.

He held up the item in the air and everyone got deathly silent.

It was one of Ravens books.

Everyone stared at the book as they remembered what had happened only months ago.

Robin cleared his throat, "Um, uh...I guess I should uh...put it up..."

Beast Boy nodded his head.

"Uh Ya." Said Cyborg.

Starfire began tearing up, "Oh how I miss our dear friend." She whispered to herself.

Nobody moved and time seemed to freeze before Robin put the book and set it into a drawer.

Robin sighed, "Well...I guess we should-"

"UGH! I CAN"T TAKE THIS ANY MORE!" Beast Boy threw his hands up and stormed out of the room.

"Beast Boy wait!" Starfire flew after him.

"Leave him alone star." Cyborg said.

Starfire stopped at the door.

"Ya Star. Let him be alone for a little while. He is still hurting." Said Robin.

Starfire dropped to her feet, "Are we not all?"

A tear slipped from her eye and pattered on to the floor.  
>Robin walked over to her and grabbed her into a big hug and she held on to him as she began to cry.<p>

Cyborg turned away and looked out the window, "We miss you Rae. Why did you have to go?"

Meanwhile, Beast boy ran out of the tower and took a walk through town.

He wanted to just forget everything, every joke, every touch, every memory, but he couldn't.

No matter where he turned, all he could see was her face. He remembered every joke he told to her, and how he could never get her to laugh. He remembered every thing she said to him. Even the meanest things she told him.

He would give anything to have her there telling him about how stupid he was.

He was lost in the memories when a voice cut through the fog.

"She's not dead you know."

"What!?" Beast Boy looked around trying to find the voice. Nobody was around though.

"If you want to know where to find her, meet me at the pizza place and tell no one."

The voice was in his head.

'Ok' He thought. He was sure if the other voice could hear his thoughts or not but he didn't care. He was already running.

He got to the pizza place and began looking around, but it was empty.

Beast Boy punched the wall. "I knew it! It was nothing."

He began to turn around when all of a sudden, a strong wind blew by him, throwing dust into his eyes.

"Ah!" He rubbed his eyes and looked down.

Sitting at his feet was a letter. He picked it up and looked at it.

On the top it said 'If You Want To Save Raven, Then Do Exactly What I Tell You.'

His eyes widen as he read through it.

His feet began to move on their own, and before he knew it, he was a cheetah sprinting towards the tower.

'I'll find you Raven.' He thought to himself, "I promise."

"Are you sure about this?" Kid flash looked at Jinx.

Jinx nodded her head. "Yes. Raven, herself said it."

Kid Flash shook his head, "Well I've never doubted you before." He kissed her cheek. "But is rather creepy that dreamed of her."

"Ya. but he is the only one who can save her now."

Kid Flashed smiled, "Well I have the bad luck so maybe he'll be ok. Come on, let's go. I'm feeling a little UN-lucky tonight."

The corners of her lips twitched. "Ya, let's go. We did what we could. The rest is up to him."

She turned around and started to walk after Kid Flash.

"Find her." she whispered towards the direction Beast Boy went. Then her and Kid Flash disappeared into the darkness.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey guys, this is a fan fic I've written for a while now and if you would like to read more go to story8072887-this-i-promise-beast-boy-x-raven**

**There you can find the rest of the story and read more of it. :)**


End file.
